Catalogue of Infected ShellCores
AKA: The ShellCore Guidebook to Good Farming. '''The Infected are a lot larger force than the Uninfected. They therefore have a lot more varying core designs. While the Uninfected only have 9 (including the Newborn, which is only seen once) the Infected have 24, not including Skirmish commanders. This is a list of the Infected core designs in episodes 1 and 2, and Skirmish, because I have the time. Part lists are included for all cores, except the North Core and the Infected Leader. Cores are sorted by Episode > Core size > Order of Appearance In-Game. Episode 1 Semi-Cores The Infected have a core smaller than a size-S core, but larger than a drone core. This core has been named the Semi-Core, though this isn't official. Only two shellcores have a semi-core, and both are weak infected cores in the beginning of episode 1. In the episode 1 version, the semi-cores are size-S cores. Light Core The light core is the first enemy shellcore you encounter, in the sectors east and west of Haven 1. It has an exposed core, and is very slow to move and turn, making it pretty weak. However, it features 2 bullet weapons, which in the earliest stages of the game can be deadly. Dodging the bullets is paramount when fighting these cores early on. '''Parts: 4 (Bullet 1 (x2), Speed Thrust 1, Shell Max 1) Block Core This is the second infected core you'll encounter. It lacks somewhat in firepower compared to the Light Core, but it's faster, more maneuverable, and stronger, with a protected core. However, by the time you encounter these, you should be strong enough to farm them easily. Parts: 4 (Shell Regen 2, Shell Boost 2, Cannon 3, Bullet 1) EP1 (Shell Regen 1, Shell Boost 1, Cannon 1, Bullet 1) Size-S cores (EP 1) Gamma Core The Gamma Core is the commander of Battlezone Gamma, and is therefore not found anywhere else. It's the weakest infected shellcore in the game, for balance reasons: it's the first commander you fight, and you might be unfamiliar with battle tactics. The weakness of this commander allows you to learn how to fight in battlezones without getting you too beat up. Parts: 3 (Beam 1, Energy 1, Shell Boost 1) Fake Heavy Drone Core This core appears in the sectors you travel through during your journey from Haven 2 to Haven 3. In the original Episode 1, it's a bit different, though not much. It is identical to the Heavy drone in every respect, down to the weapons and abilities. It is therefore quite weak for a shellcore and very slow, though it can be a nuisance to smaller cores. in large numbers they can be deadly, they can be easily out menuvered, but are too well armored to farm easily. when swarmed by 6+, you can see just how effective a heavy drone carrier can be. Parts: 5 (Beam 1, Bullet 1, Energy Max 1, Speed 1, Shell Boost 1) Northern Missile Core This is the first missile-equipped core in the game. Its exposed core, however, makes it a weakling. If it is your first encounter, avoiding them is best, because you'd be equipped only with short-ranged weapons like cannons and bullets, while the missile's long range would take you out from afar. This core can be found in the same sectors as the fake-drone core. it appears to have a decent drop rate as well as being quite easy to kill, as long as you are capable of out menuvering it's missiles, this makes a good farming core. Parts: 5 (Cannon 1 (x2), Energy max 1, Missile 1, Speed 1) Southern Missile Core The second missile-equipped core in the game, this core is significantly stronger and slower than its northern counterpart, with a protected core. It carries the same weapons, but don't try to fight them the first time you encounter them. Their slow speed makes them relatively easy to avoid. Another notable feature: it is the first core to carry pieces with no ability on them (they are valuable as infinite numbers of them can be added, while they still provide extra shell and core health) and somehow its speed 1 and energy max can glitch out and turn in to none parts in ep 1. Parts: 7 (Cannon 1 (x2), Missile 1, Energy Regen 1, Speed Thrust 1, Speed 1, None) Delta Core The Delta Core, as its name suggests, is the commander of Battlezone Delta. It is therefore found nowhere else. It's stronger than the Gamma Core, having additional shell and a bullet as well as a beam, but it still has an exposed core. Parts: 5 (Beam 1, Bullet 1, Energy Regen 1, Shell Boost 1, Speed Thrust 1) Fighter Core The Fighter Core (same name as an Uninfected core, but this core actually resembles the Uninfected Beamer, not the Fighter) is the strongest Episode 1 core you encounter in the normal sectors. It is large, slow, and intimidating (to anyone else in a size-S core) sporting an array of heavy weaponry across his front, a missile and 2 beams. However, while he has 10 parts, almost half of them contain no ability. He is the first infected core to be able to spawn drones. his large number of none parts make him a rewarding core to farm, though he is well armed and armored. Parts: 10 (Beam 1 (x2), Missile 1, Speed 1, None (x4), Energy Regen 1, Mini Drone) Commander Core This core is of the exact same design as the Uninfected Cruiser Core (Damn Infected, always copying our designs!) Two of these are commanders in Battlezone Epsilon. They are pretty strong and versatile for size-S cores, able to spawn drones and hold their own in a straight-out fight. However, they are demoted in Episode 2 to mere patrol cores. They can be a threat even then, because they come in numbers (up to 4 at a time) and they pursue you like bloodhounds, across multiple sectors. Perhaps they really want a promotion. Parts: 10 (Beam 1, Bullet 1, Cannon 1, Strike Drone, Mini Drone, Accel 1, Speed 1, Speed Thrust 1, Shell Boost 1, Energy Regen 1) Size-L Cores (EP 1) For an unknown reason, there are no size-M cores in episode 1 and only 1 size-L core. This suggests that deadzone cores are a higher class of infected, and all the infected cores in Episode 1 are weaklings deserted there by their superiors. This is only a theory. Another possibility is that size-M cores were not invented by flashbacker until ep 2. Episode 1 Deadzone Core These are the only cores in Episode 1 to have any parts above level 1. Or level 2. They have level 3 parts! They are a real threat only if you venture into the deadzones, but killing one of these cores can yield great rewards in the form of high-level parts. Of course, one of these does escape the deadzones, but you manage to kill that rogue deadzone core. In-game, they are called "battlecores". Parts: 4 (Beam 3, Missile 3, Speed Thrust 3, Energy Max 3) Episode 2 Size-S cores (EP 2) Attack Core The attack core is an upgraded version of the Light Core. It has slightly more firepower, replacing one bullet with a cannon and adding a beam. It's faster, more maneuverable, and more durable (though it still has that exposed core). Despite all this, it is really just a weakling at that point in the game. It has a noticeably higher drop rate of parts than most other cores, though it only has level 1 parts, hardly worth anything. It is also the only Size-S core unique to Episode 2. Parts: 9 (Beam 1, Bullet, 1, Cannon 1, Energy Regen 1, Shell Regen 1, Speed 1, Shell Boost 1, Strike Drone, Speed Thrust 1) Size-M Cores (EP 2) Basic Scout Core The first size-M core you'll encounter. Armed only with their main weapon, they come in great numbers outside the Capitol Platforms, and will go into Stealth when attacked. Their lack of firepower makes them no real threat, though a combination of great speed, stealth, and numbers can be a nuisance. Parts: 5 (Stealth (x2), Shell Regen 2, Speed 1 (x2)) Advanced Scout Core Advanced versions of the Basic Scout Core. They're fast and stealthy, and have additional firepower. Despite this, they're still pretty weak. Of course, one of them did get promoted to Commander, but in Battlezone Blah, a small worthless battlezone in the southwestern corner of the map. Parts: 13 (Beam 1 (x3), Bullet 1, Stealth, Speed 2, Shell Boost 1 (x2), Accel 1, Speed Thrust 1, Speed 1 (x2), Energy Regen 1) Patrol Core Common patrol cores in the black sectors east of the Capitol Platforms. They are pretty sturdy and have good firepower for their size. Interestingly, they can spawn drones, though they never do so. Parts: 8 (Beam 2, Bullet 2, Accel 2, Command 2, Counter Drone, Speed Thrust 2, Energy Regen 2, Speed 1) Greater Southeast Core Not really tough but, they can be annoying, especially since they are the largest non-deadzone cores to automatically spawn, meaning that you can encounter them in numbers. Also, they use a disrupt, which resets all ability and spawn timers. Somehow, one of these became a commander at the Lower Battlezone and Upper Battlezone Parts: 9 (Beam 2, Disrupt 2, Counter Drone, Speed 2, Speed Thrust 2, Shell Boost 2, Accel 2, Energy Regen 2, Shell Regen 2) Lesser Southeast Core The lesser southeast core bears little resemblance to his "Greater" cousin. He's significantly weaker, with not many parts of value on him. Also, for a size-M core he packs especially little firepower, having only 3 bullet 1s, not much more armament than semi-cores. Parts: 10 (Speed 1 (x2), Bullet 1 (x3), Energy Regen 2, Shell Boost 2 (x2), Energy 2, Regen 2) ' ' Lesser Southwest Core The last size-M core to be found is rather... Underwhelming. In the southwest sector of the Infected Capitol, the only known shellcore of this design resides, weak and quite useless. Surprisingly, he claims to have turned from the Uninfected to the Infected. He is covered in a massive number of level 1 parts. Parts: 24 (Energy 1 (x3), Mini Drone, Shell Max 1 (x3), Speed 1 (x2), Energy Max 1, Bullet 1 (x3), Beam 1 (x2), Strike Drone, Cannon 1, Accel 1 (x2), Core Heal 1, Shell Boost 1 (x2), Speed Thrust 1 (x2)) ' ' Size-L Cores (EP 2) Defense Core The Defense Core is the first size-L core you encounter in Episode 2, and the first outside of deadzones. It somewhat resembles the Episode 1 Deadzone core in weaponry, but it also has some level 1 and 2 parts on it. It is never encountered in numbers greater than 1, and is only found stationary in sectors on the way to the Capitol Platforms. Hence the name. A few of these appear during the Capitol attack mission, however. Parts: 10 (Bullet 1, Beam 3, Missile 3, Speed 1, Strike Drone, Command 2, Energy Max 1, Energy Regen 2, Speed Thrust 1, Shell Boost 1) Greater Southwest Core A decently powerful infected core, with some good parts. It is the only known infected to have a Retreat skill. Parts: 8 (Regen 3, Beam 3, Command 3, Heavy Drone, Speed 3, Energy Regen 3, Retreat, Speed Thrust 2) Northwest Core Not really tough. He has only 2 Cannon 3s for weapons though, he also carries some good parts like Regen 3, Damage boost 3 and Energy Regen 3. Present as a commander at the Lower Battlezone and Central Battlezone Parts: 7 (Cannon 3 (x2), Damage Boost 3, Regen 3, Energy Regen 3, Shell Max 3, Speed 2) ' South Core There are only 2 of these in the entire Episode 2. Both of them reside in the Infected Capitol South, hence the name. Their double Command 3s and Heavy Drone spawns would make them formidable commanders, however. Despite their core size, they only have level 2 weapons. They are common commanders in Hard skirmish missions. '''Parts: 8 (Beam 2, Disrupt 2, Command 3 (x2), Heavy Drone, Speed 3, Regen 3, Accel 2) ' North Core He is the second-largest Infected core in the game, after the Infected Leader. He is also the only one with an anti-ground weapon, a torpedo, and the only bomb-wielder outside of Skirmish. Naturally, the only core of this design resides in the Capitol North of the infected capitol. He has parts of many different types, and of all 3 levels. He is so large and complex, a full parts list for him has been completed only recently, after much effort. The Bomb 3 is a highly prized part that many have tried and failed to get. For that, having Heavy and Counter drones is most effective, as it reduces the chance of parts being knocked off before destroying the core itself. '''Parts: 23 (Torpedo 3, Bomb 3, Missile 3, Cannon 3, Bullet 1 (x2), Beam 1 (x2), Strike Drone, Accel 3, Shell Max 3, Shell Max 1 (x3), Shell Regen 1, Speed Thrust 2, Speed Thrust 1 (x3), Speed 2, Speed 1, Energy 1 (x2)) ' ' Episode 2 Deadzone Core These are improved versions of the Episode 1 Deadzone core. The only improvement is the addition of 2 Speed 3s, which makes them quite fast for their size. However, they lack the finesse to control this speed, meaning that they often overshoot their targets. Namely, you. They seem to like to circle and surround their targets. On your way to the Infected Capitol, you will encounter 3 of these guys. Parts: 6 (Missile 3, Beam 3, Speed Thrust 3, Energy Max 3, Speed 3 (x2)) The Infected Leader The leader of the Infected. He is the first Infected to talk to you, at the end of Episode 1, and in Episode 2 he gives you a mission, to go to the Jump Sector and find out about the Infection. He is really large, so immense that he takes up the whole Capitol Center, and he is capable of tractoring other shellcores, because he does so twice, to talk to you. Due to his immense size, determining his parts in the normal way is almost impossible, so by looking at the coding behind him his parts were determined. He has plenty of none parts which can be useful for "borg shipping", building a massive screen hogging dreadnought of a shellcore, as there is not part limit for none parts. The most effective way to farm the infected leader is to outfit yourself as a carrier and spam him with heavy drones until he dies. Known Parts: 82 (Missile 3 (x4), Beam 3 (x4), None (x40), Heavy Drone (x6), Counter Drone (x4), Shell Boost 3 (x2), Shell Regen 3 (x4), Regen 3 (x12), Energy Regen 3 (x4), Damage Boost 3 (x2)) Skirmish Commanders Beginner Missions (tutorial) 'Basic Combat- '''There's no commander in this one, actually, but there is a Light Core at the end you must fight. '''Commanders- '''The commander is the Delta Core in Episode 1. '''Air Siege- '''No commander here, only turrets and a carrier. '''Ground Siege-' Same as Air siege, except with a Ground Base. Easy Missions 'First Steps-' The commander is the Gamma Core from Episode 1. 'First Blood-' Also the Gamma Core. Wow, he's very common in Skirmish. 'Two Lanes-' Delta Core. 'Gradius-' The Commander Core from Episodes 1 and 2, same design as the Uninfected Cruiser Core. 'Rest Stop-' Same as the Attack core in Episode 2. Medium Missions 'Pick and Drop- '''Same as Uninfected Heavy Scouter. The Infected really like to steal our designs. '''String Theory-' Defense Core. 'Long Shot-' Defense Core. Again. 'Circular Movement-' Patrol Core. 'Dogfighting-' Same as Greater Southwest Core in Episode 2. 'Air Ace-' Same as Patrol Core in Episode 2. Hard Missions 'Asteroids Invaders-' Greater Southwest Core, again. 'Broken Platforms-' Greater Southwest Core. He's real popular. 'Fortress- '''South Core, for a change. '''Herzog 2.0- '''South Core again! They seem to be repeating. '''Flagship-' Same as the Guys who Shoot Things (uninfected core). 'Big Deal-' He doesn't appear in any of the Episodes. However, he does bear a striking resemblance to the Uninfected Leader, though he's smaller. Category:ShellCores